Togonosuke Makanai
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS. He regained his position as Prime Minister of Arbrau, with help from Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Tekkadan during P.D. 323. Afterwards, he recommended Tekkadan as Arbrau’s military advisor.MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS|MAKANAI TOGONOSUKE Background Makanai is the former representative of Arbrau who has been negotiating with Kudelia Aina Bernstein to relax the regulations on Martian half-metal resources. Suspected of corruption, he resigned his post as representative and self-exiled to a remote island in Oceania Federation to observe Earth Sphere events and quietly seeking the right opportunity to regain his political power. Personality & Skills A wily veteran of Earth sphere political scene, Makanai hides his true color as a kind and jolly old man in front of the young corps of Tekkadan. In fact, he secretly rejoiced at the arrival of Kudelia Aina Bernstein, the so-called "Maiden of Revolution" who would not only upset the balance of Gjallarhorn-dominated Earth sphere politics, but also an opportunity to regain his own political power within Arbrau. After meeting with Kudelia and Orga Itsuka first hand at Oceania, Makanai gambled his political fortune with the young ones and proposed a win-win deal for all parties by escorting him to Arbrau's capital Edmonton for re-election as prime minister. Despite his departure from Arbrau's politics, Makanai still wields tremendous influence among Arbrau Members of Parliament, with Lasker Alesi being one of his strongest supporters he can count on to lobby other MPs to for his re-election as Arbrau's prime minister instead of his rival Henri Fleurs. History P.D. 323 Makanai was forced to resign from the post of Arbrau's prime minister due to alleged corruption charges. He eventually liaised with Kudelia Aina Bernstein and Tekkadan to meet him at his safe haven in Oceania for future action. Upon their arrival, Makanai convinced them to escort him to Edmonton for re-election as prime minister to give Kudelia a chance to re-negotiate Martian self-governance and economic independence. Despite Gjallarhorn's interference throughout the journey from Alaska to Edmonton, Makanai was able to attend the Arbrau parliamentary convention in time and was re-elected as prime minister. He subsequently hired Tekkadan as a tactical advisor. P.D. 325 Before giving his speech for the inaugural ceremony of Arbrau's army, Makanai met with Chad Chadan, leader of Tekkadan's Earth Branch, in his office. When the two were informed that a flower pot in the room was suspicious, Chad immediately realized something was off and narrowly managed to get Makanai to safety before the hidden bomb went off. However, the blast incapacitated them both, and a a war soon break out between Arbrau and the SAU. By the time Makanai recovered, Tekkadan's Mars Branch had arrived and managed to thwart Galan Mossa, a mercenary secretly working for Rustal Elion, who had been manipulating the war. After McGillis Fareed's coup of Gjallarhorn failed, resulting in Tekkadan being branded a criminal organization, Makanai was contacted by Kudelia and Orga, who requested his help in manipulate Arbrau's database to create new identities for Tekkadan's members to escape persecution. Though Makanai stated outloud that forging new identities was a serious offense, he was willing to help to repay the debt he owed Tekkadan. Additionally, it was revealed that Takaki Uno had been hired as Makanai's assistant. Epilogue Years after the "McGillis Fareed Incident", Makanai passed away. He had spent his final years freeing and abolishing use of Human Debris. He was succeeded by his ally and friend, Lasker Alesi. A government building in Edmonton was dedicated in his memory. Picture Gallery Chara_TogonosukeMakanai.jpg Chara_TogonosukeMakanai_p02.jpg|Togonosuke Makanai, when he gets serious. References ja:蒔苗 東護ノ介 Category:Deceased